


Soldier, Poet, King, and Trouble

by CombineTheKitchens



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Kidnapping, Knight Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poet Logic | Logan Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, at the beginning, he gets better as he learns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/pseuds/CombineTheKitchens
Summary: TW: attempted kidnapping, attempted rape/non-con, giant spider, slightly unsympathetic Logan,
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Soldier, Poet, King, and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> TW: attempted kidnapping, attempted rape/non-con, giant spider, slightly unsympathetic Logan,

**+++++**

A soft summer day set the mood in the town square for the storyteller’s next song. The children all sat around his feet, each imagining the story in detail. 

“There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword,” Logan warned the children in a light tune. “He will tear your city down.” He gestured for the littles to sing the next part. 

“Oh Lay, Oh Lai, oh Lord!” they chorused before all giggling amongst themselves. Logan smiled softly. These kids were his reason for living. Their smiles and laughs made him believe everything would be okay, if only for just a moment.

“Professor Logan? Who is the soldier?” one little girl asked nervously. 

“Ah. Why he is our very own Sir Virgil Grier. The best knight of all the lands.”

“Will he tear down our city?” a boy piped up. 

“No, he would never. Prince Roman would tickle him to death,” he growled playfully, causing the children to burst into laughter again. 

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned. 

“How may I be of service?” he asked quickly, without really looking at the stranger. They had a dark hooded cloak covering their face and body. 

“Logan Juno?”

“Yes, I am him. And who are you?”

The stranger pulled down their hood. Curly blond hair bounced free and blue eyes stared into Logan’s brown. 

“My name is Patton Heart. And you, sir, ruined my life,” the stranger hissed. Logan blinked in confusion, causing Patton to huff. “Your stories. Once you repeat them enough, they become real. I am from your stories. You have made me as the character who is constantly in danger. And now I am real and there are hundreds of people trying to kidnap me for money and sex.”

“I believe you must be mistaken. My character has no name nor appearance that I have mentioned.”

“The kiddos chose my name and my look and personality. You taught them that patr is the Latin root for father - such as paternal - so they named me Patton. I was made for them to have a father figure.” As Patton explained this, one of the children gasped.

“He’s real! It’s Patty!” he screeched. The boy ran over and hugged Patton’s legs tightly. His angry act dropped as he smiled and picked up the child.

“Hey there, Isaac! My, you’ve grown so much since my last story!” Patton cooed, nuzzling his nose to Isaac’s. Logan frowned as he watched the kids ambush his apparent character. He turned and left the town square to discuss this odd sequence of events with Sir Virgil. Patton watched him leave with a solemn expression.

“Patton? You okay?” an older child asked politely. He smiled softly. 

“Why don’t we sit at the fountain? Professor Logan has gone on a mission and left me in charge of telling the stories. Is that alright?” The littles all cheered excitedly and pulled Patton to the fountain.

**+++++**

Logan paced in front of his two friends, explaining to them what had happened in the square with the ‘Patton’. Virgil was laying upside down off of Roman’s bed and the said prince was vigorously writing down everything Logan was saying.

“It didn’t make any sense. He said my stories became real. They became alive because I repeated them enough times. How would that work? Does he have any memories from his childhood?” Logan spoke frantically. Virgil groaned loudly and rolled off the bed. 

“He’s a liar. That’s all this is. He heard your stories and decided to mess with you,” Virgil snapped.

“But what if he’s telling the truth? I talked to the children who weren’t there when he appeared. They told me about ‘Patton the victim’ and ‘Patton the Damsel in Distress’, which is legitimately distressing because that puts such a bad name on all damsels. They are perfectly able to fend for themselves. And men can also be in distress. Like Patton apparently is all the time!” Logan was getting his opinions and feelings out, giving Roman and Virgil telltale signs that he needed a way to cool down. They shuffled him out of the castle and into the town. 

Meanwhile, Patton had left the fountain once the children were called in for dinner. He now was wandering aimlessly around the town as he committed all the sights to memory. He was about to walk past the library for the third time when a man stepped in front of him. He looked up and smiled politely. 

“Excuse me, but you are in my way,” he told the man and stepped to the side. The man put his arm out in front of Patton, bumping his chest. He then spun Patton around and pulled him into his chest. 

“Nah, I think this is the correct way,” the man purred. “Name’s Malcolm. And you are?” Patton struggled in his grip. Unfortunately, he was created to be small and weak by Logan as to have a reason not to be able to get away from trouble. 

“I won’t be telling you my name. Let go of me,” Patton growled lowly. He sounded almost like an irritated puppy. Malcolm laughed and brought his hand up to cover Patton’s mouth. This caused the smaller to thrash wildly in hopes of escaping. Malcolm was just too big and too strong. He picked Patton up, still covering his mouth, and carried him off. He’d always wanted to have his very own Boy-Toy. 

The three friends walked down the street, pointing out all of the places that were new and which held memories for the trio. Logan was about to comment on a bakery that had gone out of business when he heard a scream that was quickly cut off. He grabbed Roman and Virgil’s hands and pulled them to where he heard it. 

They got to a dimly lit alleyway. There seemed to be a person straddling another. Virgil wrinkled his nose in disgust and tried to walk away when the person on top spoke. 

“Stop struggling, Little Angel. I just need to dress up my new toy,” they cooed mockingly. They stood up to admire their work. “So pretty for their owner. You belong to Malcolm Haul now.”

Logan covered Roman’s eyes from the appearance of the newly revealed person. It was Patton from before but now he was dressed in a loose white dress. His ankles were tied to his thighs and his arms were over his head and bent back, tied to his back. From the quick look Logan could get, it seemed it was tied in a way that tightened when he would struggle. 

Malcolm stuffed a rag into his mouth and picked Patton up. He threw him over his shoulder, not even pretending to be careful. Patton’s eyes widened at the sight of Logan and the poet’s friends. He growled lowly and began to thrash wildly. Malcolm slapped his ass in a warning. 

“Don’t make this worse for you, Little Angel. I have several ideas on how I can corrupt you.”

Patton whimpered and bowed his head in defeat. He couldn’t win. Not without help. He raised his head again to look at the trio. His eyes pleaded for them to rescue him. But the group of friends were trapped in their state of shock. 

Except for Roman, who had seen nothing so far. He ripped Logan’s hand from his eyes and immediately whipped out his sword. 

“Unhand him, you vile fiend!” the prince called out. Malcolm spun around with a dark glare. He threw Patton to the side and took an offensive position.

“How’s that?” he snarled. Roman stepped forward, seemingly unafraid. 

“You could have been kinder, but it will have to do.” He lunged at the criminal without hesitation. 

The fight between the two shook Logan and Virgil out of their stupor. Virgil ran to Patton and began untying his bonds the best he could. He huffed and took a dagger from his boot and cut through the ropes as a last resort. He took out Patton’s gag and helped him stand. 

Logan aided Roman by using the discarded ropes. He was able to loop it around Malcolm’s neck and pulled him to the ground. The criminal hit his head and fell unconscious. 

Roman wiped his brow with his sleeve, panting heavily. Virgil had his arm around Patton’s waist in order to keep him upright. Logan took a journal out from his cloak and flipped through the pages quickly. 

“I am incredibly confused. This would seem to prove that Patton is from my stories,” he mumbled. 

“How’s that, L?” Virgil asked carefully. Logan exclaimed in success and turned the book to face them. 

“Right here. This is one idea that I had written down before I went to bed. Each detail was perfect. From Malcolm’s appearance to the way Patton was tied. This is incredible!” he cheered. 

Patton leaned more into Virgil with a sour look. 

“Maybe for you. I’m the one who was gonna be kidnapped.”

“Ah, Yes, well. We need some way to propel the plot.”

Patton scoffed and walked away from them the best he could. He tripped a few times but refused to turn and ask for help. 

Roman and Virgil watched him go. When he was out of sight, Roman whipped around to face Logan.

“Logan, what the fuck? He’s a real person,” Roman snapped. 

“Nonsense. He is a character that I created that has come to life. If you’ll excuse me, I will have to run more experiments.” With that, Logan walked off to his study. 

**+++++**

Patton made it back to the inn where he was staying for the time being. He unlocked his room door and shuffled in. The lights were off and the room was dark. He settled face-first onto the bed and began to weep inaudibly. 

Something touched his calf, causing him to jerk away. He sat up quickly and wiped his tears. He turned on his bedside lamp and screamed. 

A spider, the size of a horse, stared at him from the foot of his bed. Its abdomen appeared as a rock-like hump. Patton pressed himself against the headboard and closed his eyes. 

“Please don’t eat me, please, please, please,” he begged pathetically. Abductores and perverted individuals were nothing compared to spiders in Patton’s mind. 

The arachnid closed its chelicerae around Patton’s ankle, surprisingly considerate. Patton squeaked in surprise, staying deathly still. It drew him closer and opened its jaws wide.

Logan stood outside Virgil’s door, knocking incessantly. The knight emerged from his chambers with a sharp expression. 

“What,” he demanded. Logan put on his best smile.

“You see, Virgil, I have written a new event constituting Patton. It happens to consolidate spiders, his worst fear. And, while you are very fond of the creatures, I have arrived to ask for your help in rescuing our companion in crisis,” Logan recited nonchalantly. Virgil growled, turning to grab his cloak.

“I swear to the gods, if he becomes traumatised and/or killed, I will burn all of your works.” Virgil fiddled with the clasp of his cover as he pushed past Logan. “Let’s go.”

The situation that awaited the pair was not one they had expected. Patton appeared to be sleeping, nuzzled up on top of a spider in an orb web. Even Logan had to admit that the sight was pleasing on the eyes.

“Ah, a Philoponella congregabilis. Also known as the Little Humped Spider,” Logan observed. “They do not have venom, instead they use their webbing to crush prey. Its species is communal and is customarily located in New South Wales. This one appears to be female based off of her abdominal shape. I am quite curious as to how one is here.” Virgil looked at Logan in incredulity.

“Surely, the size isn’t what bothers you?” grumbled the knight sarcastically. Logan rolled his eyes and stepped closer.

“Incredible. I simply wrote ‘an oversized spider visits Patton in the night’ and here we are. This seems to have given the spider personality and compassion. Otherwise, Patton would be bound similar to prey.” 

The spider perked up at Patton’s name. She appeared to grin and lowered a rope braided from her webbing. Logan tentatively held onto the cord, a shout escaping him as he was pulled upward. 

The spider helped lift Logan into the web completely before turning her attention to Virgil. Logan looked at the spider’s hump. There laid a peaceful Patton against a smooth indent on the back of the mound. Logan stepped forward carefully and rested an arm on Patton’s wrist. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. Patton’s eyes opened slowly. 

He smiled sleepily, “Thanks for not hurting me this time.” Logan’s eyes softened, bringing Patton’s hand to his lips.

“I will admit that I did not expect the spider to not eat you. But I see now how foolish it was of me to not believe you and put you in danger. As I reflect on my actions, I regret using you as a mere victim in my stories. You are simply too adorable.”

Patton’s eyes narrowed, much more awake now.

“So, because of my appearance, I won’t be put in such situations? Not the fact that I’m human? Fuck you, Logan Juno.” He tore his hand away from Logan and turned away. “Miss Eve, I’d like for us to go now. I think we overstayed our welcome.”

The spider faced Patton with a clear pout, holding Virgil in her arms. The man had been in the process of inspecting her legs and joints when she lifted him to see Patton. 

“Don’t go, Patton. Come stay with me. Roman and I can keep you and Miss Eve safe. And then we can all talk about these current events together, hopefully with no miscommunication,” Virgil negotiated. Patton couldn’t help but imagine how nice that would be.

“Okay,” he nodded, “We’ll come with you.”


End file.
